newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ivory and the Horn
The Ivory and the Horn (1995) — A collection of 15 stories, is #6 in the Newford series chronologically. Category (Adult or YA) mixed? Description In the city of Newford, when the stars and the vibes are right, you can touch magic. Mermaids sing in the murky harbor, desert spirits crowd the night, and dreams are more real than waking. Charles de Lint began his chronicles of the extraordinary city of Newford in Memory & Dream and the short-story collection Dreams Underfoot. In The Ivory and the Horn, this uncommonly gifted craftsman weaves a new tapestry of stark realism and fond hope, mean streets and boulevards of dreams, where you will rediscover the power of love and longing, of wishes and desires, and of the magic that hovers at the edge of everyday life. ~ Goodreads | The Ivory and the Horn (Newford, #6) Themes World-Building Settings Newford Supernatural / Mythical Elements Mermaids, desert spirits, dryads, Faeries, Otherworld, Characters The Ivory and the Horn by Charles de Lint ~ Shelfari To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Cover Artists * Terri Windling: 1995, Tor—Hard Cover * Terri Windling: 1996, Tor—Paperback * John Jude Palencar: 2007 by Orb Books—Paperback * Gary Lippincott: Newford Stories omnibus, 1999 by Science Fiction Book Club ~ Source: Bibliography: The Ivory and the Horn Publishing Information Publishers: Tor Books, Orb Books * Hardcover, First Ed., 338 pages, Pub: March 15th 1996 by Tor Books—ISBN: 0812534085 * Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: October 2nd 2007 by Orb Books—ISBN: 076531679X Table of Contents * 13 • Introduction (Dreams Underfoot) • (1992) • essay by Terri Windling # 15 • "Waifs and Strays" (1993) • novelette # 46 • "Mr. Truepenny's Book Emporium and Gallery" (1992) • shortstory # 53 • "The Forest Is Crying" (1994) • novelette # 77 • "The Wishing Well" (1993) • novella # 143 • "Dead Man's Shoes" (1993) • shortstory # 162 • "Bird Bones and Wood Ash" (1995) • novelette # 191 • "A Tempest in Her Eyes" (1994) • shortstory # 204 • "Saxophone Joe and the Woman in Black" (1994) • shortstory # 210 • "The Bone Woman" (1992) • shortstory # 221 • "Pal o' Mine" (1993) • shortstory # 235 • "Where Desert Spirits Crowd the Night" (1995) • novelette # 278 • "Dream Harder, Dream True" (1993) • shortstory # 287 • "The Pochade Box" (1994) • shortstory # 302 • "Coyote Stories" (1993) • shortstory # 309 • "The Forever Trees" (1995) • shortstory ~ More Info-original printings: Charles de Lint: The Ivory and the Horn (1995) Description ~ Soure: Publication Listing ~ ISFdb Synopsis by Story 1—15 • "Waifs and Strays" (1993) • (31 pgs) 2—46 • "Mr. Truepenny's Book Emporium and Gallery" (1992) • (7 pgs) 3—53 • "The Forest Is Crying" (1994) • (24 pgs) 4—77 • "The Wishing Well" (1993) • novella (66 pgs) 5—143 • "Dead Man's Shoes" (1993) • (19 pgs) 6—162 • "Bird Bones and Wood Ash" (1995) • (29 pgs) 7—191 • "A Tempest in Her Eyes" (1994) • (13 pgs) 8—204 • "Saxophone Joe and the Woman in Black" (1994) • (6 pgs) 9—210 • "The Bone Woman" (1992) • (11 pgs) 10—221 • "Pal o' Mine" (1993) • (14 pgs) 11—235 • "Where Desert Spirits Crowd the Night" (1995) • (43 pgs) 12—278 • "Dream Harder, Dream True" (1993) • (9 pgs) 13—287 • "The Pochade Box" (1994) • (15 pgs) 14—302 • "Coyote Stories" (1993) • (7 pgs) 15—309 • "The Forever Trees" (1995) First Sentence There's a big moon glowing in the sky, a swollen circle of silvery-gold light that looks as though it's sitting right on top of the old Clark Building, balancing there on the northeast corner where the twisted remains of a smokestack rises up from the roof like a long, tottery flagpole, colors lowered for the night, or maybe like a tin giant's arm making some kind of semaphore that only other tin giants arm making some kind of semaphore that only other tin giants can understand. ~ Shelfari Quotes Goodreads | Charles de Lint Quotes (Author of The Blue Girl) Awards * Nomination: 1996 World Fantasy—Best Collection * 7th, 1996 Locus—Best Collection Trivia Lists That Contain The Ivory and the Horn (Newford, #6) by Charles de Lint ~ GR Notes The Ivory and the Horn is a collection of 15 stories, one is original, set in the city of Newford. ~ Charles de Lint: The Ivory and the Horn (1995) Description See Also * Next book in series: Trader (1997) * Previous book: Memory and Dream (1994) * John Jude Palencar ~ artist * Newford Series * Category: Characters - Newford Wiki External Links * Charles de Lint: The Ivory and the Horn (1995) Description ~ Author * The Ivory and the Horn (Newford Book 6) ~ Goodreads * Newford series - Urban Fantasy Wiki ~ Wikia * Bibliography: The Ivory and the Horn ~ ISFdb * The Ivory and the Horn by Charles de Lint ~ Shelfari (Characters, etc) Reviews: *Fantasy Worlds: Review: _The Ivory and the Horn_ by Charles de Lint *Graeme's Review: ‘The Ivory and the Horn’ #6 *The OF Blog: Reviews: The Ivory and the Horn, Promises to Keep *Book Bites: Review: The Ivory and The Horn by Charles de Lint *review: Charles de Lint's *The Ivory and the Horn ~ Curled Up *Review: The Ivory and the Horn, Charles de Lint « Medieval Bookworm Category:Books Category:Browse